The Investigation
by nabiqi
Summary: It’s a public secret. Male on team seven are so whipped. Is it true? Let’s find out!


**The Investigation**

Summary:

It's a public secret. Male on team seven are so whipped. Is it true? Let's find out!

**Bold**: Reporter

Normal: other characters

_Italic_: prolog

_In our lovely shinobi village, Konohagakure, people starting to have a new public secret. No one dare enough to say it out loud, but many people seem to understand. It was a rumor that male on team seven are so whipped. By who? Of course by our sweet, lovely Sakura Haruno. Is it true? Well, let's do an investigation then._

_First, let's ask another shinobi in Konoha._

**Do you think that Team Seven male are whipped?**

Hahaha… that stupid Naruto! I love it when I saw Sakura pummeled him to death because of his own stupidity. He deserves it! Wanna be the next Hokage? Dream on fox boy!

K-kiba kun! That's so rude! Well…Sakura chan is a pretty girl, she is nice and smart too. But ehm.. Sometimes she could be scary. Poor Naruto kun…

…..Whatever…..

Shino!! That was not a comment!!

I don't care if Team Seven are whipped or not.

But Shino kun, they are our friends.

Tch, come on Hinata, you know him already.

**Oh well, thanks for your comments anyway Team Eight!**

My Sakura chan is a lovely girl with full power of youth. If Team Seven member couldn't take her youthfulness, then I'll take their position willingly! I'll always be by her side no matter what will happen!! If I fail, I will run around Konoha 100 times everyday!! Yosh!!

Shut up Lee!! Well, we all know about Sakura's inhuman strength. No wonder if she has her teammates wrapped in her hand. I think they just listened to their instinct to survive. No one wants to be at her bad side. I think it is cool, girl must have power. So men will not underestimate us anymore. Right Neji?

…..

- sweat drops - Geez, thank Neji. Sorry, maybe he is in a bad mood today.

**That's okay. Thanks for your time anyway.**

Forehead Girl? Huh! Come on, it's not a secret anymore. Everybody knows that Team Seven will never say no to her requests. They still want to live, okay? They have their reasons to stand with her temper. Kakashi Sensei want to read all the latest Icha Icha edition, Naruto want to become Hokage, Sasuke kun want to revive his clan, and Sai… well whatever his reason is.

- nyam - well.. - nyam- everybody knows - nyam - that Team Seven are so whipped - nyam-

Chouji!! Don't speak while you eating!!

Tch… All women are same. They are so troublesome..

What did you say Lazy Ass??

-Gulp- ehm, nothing. When did you come here anyway? -Gulp-

**- Sweat dropped - I forget that Shikamaru is whipped. **

Sakura and Team Seven? Of course they are whipped!! She is my apprentice not for nothing!! I'm so proud with her. That's what we call girl power!! Take that, boys!!

Ehm, Tsunade Sama, I think you exaggerating everything again.

What?? You don't believe me Shizune? How could you!! Let's take a bet on this case!!

**-Sweat dropped- it's look like our hokage is on gambler mode again. Well by the way, until now everyone we know says that yes, Team Seven are whipped. But we must ask our victims in this case, are they admitted that they are whipped? Let's find them!!**

**Lucky for us male member of Team Seven are training on their favorite place. It's look like Sakura is not with them. But, it's better that way. Let's ask them now!!**

Whipped? Me? Of course not! How could I am afraid with my own former student? That was a lie!! For me Sakura is still the same sweet and lovely girl I know when she was twelve. Although now she has growing stronger, beautiful and has nice body…don't glare at me like that Sasuke, we all know that fact. And please turn your Sharingan off, don't be so overprotective with her. I just tell the truth!! Right. Naruto?

Don't drag me to your own problem Kakashi sensei!!

Well back to the topic. No. I. Am. Not. Whipped. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke. But of course not me.

Hey sensei! That was not fair!! Well, I like Sakura chan a lot. She was my childhood crush. Don't glare at me Teme, I don't care if you jealous. If you forget, I have Hinata chan already. She is a sweet and lovely girl like Kakashi sensei has said. Maybe that's why she became the best medic in Konoha, she love helping another people. I know she is scary when she is angry, and she often punches me. But I do that on purpose!

Yeah, of course you do that on purpose because you don't have brain Dickless.

Shut up Sai!! And don't snort like that Teme!! Well like I have said, I do that on purpose, so she will happy because I will always by her side as her best friend. Of course I'm not whipped!! Save that for your story!! That was all lie!! I do her command so she will know what kind of best friend I am. It's not because I'm whipped!! I don't accept that!! Do you understand?!!

Tch, she is always annoying. But for your question, no, I'm not whipped. She's maybe my girlfriend but of course I will always get the upper hand. I'm an Uchiha. Uchiha always get the upper hand. So, I'm not whipped!! She is whipped by me, not the other way around. If you didn't know it, she always does my request and my command too. So that rumor was lie!!

Ugly maybe scary, but I'm not afraid with her. I have experienced many missions under any dangerous situation. So, although she has inhuman strength, and always threatened us I will never scared by her.

**So, the conclusion is, you are not whipped?**

Yes!!

**Will you not scare if she is angry?**

Hn, of course not. That's stupid question.

**Are you not afraid mentioning all her weakness?**

Ugly's weakness? No, we are not.

**Please mention one if you say so.**

Ehm, she has bad temper and bad anger management.

Sakura chan has large forehead. Isn't that a weakness?

Tch, she is always annoying as ever. She yelling often and her high pitch voice are irritating me.

Ugly is always make anyone be her punching bag. That's why she will always ugly like a witch in the story I've read.

- Intent killing aura-

Hey, guys.. Did you feel it?

Feeling what Sensei?

Feeling someone want to kill us.

Ehm, yes, I feel I too. Teme use your Sharingan. Check if we had enemy around.

- sharingan activated- - turning around- - pale face- - gulp-

What did happen Emo boy? You look pale.

We have problem.

What kind of problem Sasuke?

Look on your back Kakashi Sensei.

- Everyone turn around - - many gulp here-

Bad temper…. Bad anger management… large forehead…. Annoying…. Like a witch….YOU ARE SOOO DEAAAAAAD!!!!!!SHANNAROOO!!!!

RUN!!!!!!!

_Background: Sakura chasing her teammates. Naruto has big lumps in his head, Kakashi with his broken book, Sasuke and Sai with many scratches in their faces… and the journey still continue, until Sakura satisfied with her revenge._

**-Sweat dropped- well, It's look like our rumor is true. Team Seven are so whipped although they didn't want to admit that. See you around with another rumor to be proved…**

SAKURA CHAN!!! MY BEAUTIFULL FLOWER!!! LET ME HELP YOU WITH MY POWER OF YOUTH!! I SWEAR I WILL HELP YOU CATCH THEM FOR YOUR YOUTHFULL DIGNITY!!!

SHUT UP LEE!!

nab

A/N : so how do you think with this story? Please let me know. Your reviews will make me happy to write another story. Sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my first language. I'm currently looking for a beta reader, anyone willing? Please visit my profile and solve my code. I will give you a fanfic as a gift if you can solve it. Hehe… -bow-


End file.
